fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Scenarios in Shadows of the Forsaken
Scenario is a term used to describe any event which occurs in Shadows of the Forsaken. The majority are present at some point during the main story of the game, while others are simply part of a quest unrelated to the plot. Main Story Opening A blank scene of empty space, filled only with distant stars. The text "Nintendo presents..." appears before fading away. Something falls by the camera, which it then jumps to and follows; it is a figure, the player's newly-made Avatar falling head-first and unconscious. "A game featuring" appears then fades away. The following logos flash across the screen. They fade into: The camera zooms in on the Avatar. They fade into: The camera zooms way out. "And guest content from" The camera pans upward, towards the sun, followed by the game's logo appearing. The screen fades to black, and the sound of rushing wind is heard. The screen slowly parts vertically, briefly closing then opening fully. The camera pans left and right, before looking straight down; the camera jumps back, emulating a feeling of shocking realization as a mass of land fast-approaches. The camera switches to a view at ground level, clearly showing a small spring into which the Avatar falls. A few bubbles rise to the surface, which become more frequent after a few seconds have passed; the Avatar bursts out of the water and quickly climbs out, closely followed by two Cheep Cheeps which just barely miss their target and return underwater. Panting on their hands and knees, the Avatar looks up to see a white glove offered to them. Taking the hand, the Avatar is assisted to their feet by the stranger; he is a stout, mustachioed man clad in a red shirt and blue overalls, wearing white gloves and a red hat with an M emblazoned on the front. The Avatar silently nods in gratitude. Mario nods, but soon hears a strange sound from behind and turns. There, Mario and the Avatar observe a strange puddle of darkness that quickly takes on the shape of a Toad. Mario is taken aback, and does not react when it walks closer. The Avatar looks over to Mario, then to the shadowy Toad, which continues to come closer. Before it is able to attack, the Avatar bashes it with their shoulder, causing it to tumble away. Mario is snapped out of his trance, and shakes his head; he then steps up beside the Avatar, who turns to find a discarded weapon off to the side. The player is then able to decide what weapon the Avatar has found, from a certain selection. The duo then take on a battle stance. The Mysterious Entity The Dark Toad erupts back into liquid form, which slowly fades away into the ground. "We did it," Mario says confidently, before turning to the Avatar, "Are you hurt?" Mario asks. The Avatar lowers their weapon or spell and shakes their head. Mario relaxes and says "We should head back to Toad Town, so I can report this to the princess. Things are far more grim than we originally thought..." Mario thinks to himself for a bit before continuing, "Toad Town is north of here; you can see it over that way. Let's go!" After a few steps, Mario turns around and mutters, "What was that?" The Void Entering through the large doors at the front of the castle, the Avatar looks around at the spectacle that is this castle of pink and yellow coloration; the Avatar is startled by the loud sound of the doors closing, at the hands of the blue Toad guards outside. Mario continues to walk forward, unfazed, and makes his way down the long hall. After a moment's hesitation, the Avatar hastens their pace to catch up to him. Looking forward, they are amazed to see a young woman sitting in the elaborate throne. With golden hair and blue eyes, combined with her pink dress and white gloves, she practically glowed with a gentle light. Beside her stood a short Toad, of brown coloration, using a cane to stand upright. "Welcome back, Mario," she spoke softly, taking a moment to stand before continuing, "I hope all went well?" Mario lightly shook his head and replied, "It's not good, princess. The darkness has taken on the likelihood of Toads!" The princess reeled back, obviously shocked by the news as she covered her mouth with both hands. The Toad next to her shook his head and stepped forward. "Do not distress, my princess, we will take measures to ensure the safety of our fair town. Master Mario, what of your new friend here?" "This is Name; we met just outside of Toad Town, when a Dark Toad attacked," Mario answered, looking over to the Avatar. The Avatar nods in confirmation. "Well met, Name; any friends of Master Mario's are welcome here. What can you tell us of yourself?" The Avatar looks down without a word. The princess shakes her head at the elderly Toad, then turns to the Avatar, "I am the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach; I welcome you to our simple town. You need not answer now, do not mind Toadsworth." The Avatar looks up and shakes their head. "Oh dear, a case of amnesia..." Toadsworth steps back and lightly bows. "My apologies." The Avatar shakes their head again and smiles. Category:Lists